


So be mine and your innocence I will consume

by mistyegg



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cock Slapping, Game: Resident Evil 4, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, i mean it's more cock stepping but that's not a tag so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: wrote this in september and finally got the courage to post this filthtitle from darkshines by muse





	So be mine and your innocence I will consume

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in september and finally got the courage to post this filth
> 
> title from darkshines by muse

Leon collasped against the ground for what felt like the final time, his entire body aching and bleeding out slowly. He barely heard Krauser's footsteps over the drums pounding in his ears and rattling his head until the traitor was standing over him, looking down with a pleased look. Leon spat at him, "go on. Kill me you fucking bastard."  
  
Krauser's look faded slightly, but he continued to sound proud, letting out a hum. "No, I don't think I will."  
  
He began to circle Leon, kicking the combat knife away from Leon as he tried to reach for it. "I think I want to play with you."  
  
Leon huffed, wincing when he tried to get up, only for Krauser to kick his side harshly and force him down again. "I always did like you, Kennedy. I don't think I could bring myself to kill you."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
Krauser chuckled. "Maybe," he whispered, stopping in front of Leon again. "But I did like you."  
  
He suddenly forced a boot between Leon's legs and kicked them apart, panic setting through Leon as he realised how exactly Krauser intended to play. "Wait, don't you- fuck!"  
  
Leon flopped back when that same boot pressed down on his hard cock, rolling it slightly and as careful as a steel-capped boot could manage. Krauser let out a dark laugh, "I didn't think you had it in you, Kennedy - turned on by some knife play."  
  
Leon let out a shaky breath and lied as still as he could manage, eyes shut tight as if to ignore the slow yet firm minstrations to his crotch. "Y-You sick fuck."  
  
Krauser snorted. "Quite the comeback. Cat got your tongue?"  
  
His boot pressed down harsher and Leon moaned at the pressure change, squirming on the ground. "Fucking- stop it!"  
  
"Or what?"  
  
Leon growled but knew he wasn't close to obtaining the upper hand. Krauser's foot pressed down and rubbed insistent circles over Leon's cock, humming as Leon convulsed and trashed under his touch. "I thought you didn't want it."  
  
"I don't-"  
  
He gasped and cut himself off when the boot rubbed up his length through the pants and toed at the tip harshly. "God, you're a fucking slut for it, Kennedy."  
  
Leon groaned and pushed his crotch up itno Krauser's foot, causing him to chuckle. "Oh, you like it when I call you that, dont you?"  
  
"J-Jack-"  
  
"Shut up," Krauser pulled back to kick Leon's side. "Should make you beg to choke on my cock-" Leon's breath caught. "But we don't have the time, sadly." He pressed the inside of Leon's thigh and spread his legs more. "Beg for it."  
  
Leon jumped. "W-What?"  
  
"You want it?" Krauser asked, not giving Leon a chance to respond. "I want to hear you beg for my foot on your cock."  
  
Leon panted heavily, looking conflicted as his gaze shifted from Jack's face to his foot, before he seemed to resign himself and lie back. "...please, Krauser."  
  
"I'll need a little more than that, greedy whore."  
  
Leon groaned. "For fucks sake! Just step on my cock, please!"  
  
Krauser grinned, foot skating up Leon's thigh and to his cock. "Good slut," the praise fell flat as Leon twisted at the harsh press over his full length, mouth contorting silently. "Come in your pants, filthy bitch, right under my foot."  
  
Leon moaned and thrusted up into the touch, coming hard in his pants and flailing under Krauser, who continued to press down. He whined when the pressure on his cock continued for a few seconds before releasing, no longer pinned. His consciousness faded in and out until he felt something sharp press against his throat, "I'll see you soon, Leon, and maybe next time I'll have you on your knees for me."  
  
When he woke up again, he was alone.


End file.
